You Belong With Me
by CurlyStraightStrands
Summary: Puck hears of this hot new couple that's been around since he's been to juvie. Little does he know that the popular love team happens to include the ex-girlfriend he never really got to get over.   Puck and Quinn, Quinn and Sam


**This is my first story here on and it's about Glee ****  
Hope you like it!**

"Hey, girls, guess who I saw having a date at Breadstix last night."

"Who?"

"Well, who do you think? It's our 'power couple.'"

"Oh, come on…that doesn't even qualify as big news anymore. They're always going out nowadays."

"So…if they're a power couple…they're like, superheroes, right?"

"Shut up, Brittany. Anyway, Cass, you're just jealous because Ms. Perfect has the hottest guy in school…"

"Oh, shut your mouth. Come on, Santana, you've got to admit that you wanna go out with him, too."

"Well, maybe I do, but you know me. I'm a fox."

"You know, it really hurt in this part here when you told me that in my room…"

"BE QUIET, BRITTANY!"

Puck stopped listening to the conversation at that moment, and pulled himself away from the entrance of the girls' locker room. Damn. No juicy gossip today. Hopefully the next day would be better. But, he wasn't sure if it would make any difference.

"Puckerman!"

"Present."

He watched Coach Beiste yell name after name of each football player and them responding with a sleepy, emotionless tone. No wonder they were bored. There was nothing interesting happening around in campus, for Christ's sake! Well, maybe there was this one thing going on, but he didn't even know much about it…

"Evans!"

"Here, Coach."

Ah, Sam. Good old Sam. Puck remembered how skeptical he felt about how unsecure Sam already looked when he auditioned for Glee, and all his crappy jokes and lame pick-up lines, but all in all, Sam was a good kid. A great guy. And, seriously, is his mouth really that big…?

"Okay, ladies, let's get into training. Move, move!"

Suddenly, there was shuffling and his teammates were already standing up, stepping on each others' feet, getting their gear, and heading to the football field. He saw Finn help Artie with his gear, and Artie motioned for Puck to come on already.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, how was juvie?" Finn asked between breaths as he and Puck did sit-ups under the scorching sun. Artie was a little ways away from them, sitting in his wheelchair and flexing his arms with two weights. Puck didn't answer at first.

"Should I answer for you?" Artie offered. "Puck said that juvie was just…"

"Lame." Puck interrupted quickly, and shot a death glare at Artie. Artie shot him back a look that said "Sorry, I almost forgot". Finn glanced between the two of them, clueless.

"Really?" he said, going back to his sit-ups. "Were the guys there that weak?"

"Are you kidding? They wouldn't even come near me when I first came in. I guess they just sensed that I'm the rules wherever. Whether in here, or in that damn place."

Artie rolled his eyes.

"I see." Finn's reply came in short.

"So, how are things with you and Rachel?"

Finn seemed surprised. "We're still together. Why do you ask?"

Why _did_ he ask? Puck didn't know…but for some bizarre reason, it had something to do with himself. It had nothing to do with Rachel, though, the annoying Jewish girl he had once dated; nothing at all. So, then what was it? The question just seemed to come out of nowhere and for a while, it just hung in the air. Then, awkwardly, he replied.

"…Nothing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, Coach Beiste told them to hit the showers. After Puck had wrapped his waist with a towel, he walked towards his locker to get his clothes. As he was approaching it, he saw a familiar figure getting his own wears.

"Hey, Evans."

"Oh…hey, Puckerman."

"You know, you can just call me Puck."

"I would say the same thing to you. Just call me Sam."

Then there was just silence as they put on their clothes. Puck noticed. Sam was usually quiet, but not this quiet. He would have cracked a joke by now, which he would have rolled his eyes at and ignored. He did it all the time whenever they were changing for classes, and Puck always thought it better if he would just shut up, but not hearing those jokes today just seemed different.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You seem a little tense."

"Actually, I am, kinda."

Puck stifled a laugh. "You? Really? Why's that?"

Before Sam could open his mouth to answer, a voice called his name. Coach Beiste. Sam began to quicken his pace and pull his shirt over his head in a hurry. _Nobody _ever wanted to keep Coach Beiste waiting. The football team had learned that when the players wouldn't sprint across the football field when called by Coach Beiste, who was on the opposite side. Let's just say that the penalty was almost as harsh as something Coach Sylvester would have given if she had noticed a spot on the rear of one of her Cheerios.

But instead of the expression that Puck expected from Sam, it was something totally different. Was it just him, or did Puck actually see in Sam's expression that he was relieved that Coach Beiste had called him?

After Sam had flipped his hair for the tenth time and checked himself out in the mirror, he turned to Puck. "Sorry, man. Don't wanna mess with the Beast, you know. See ya." Then he turned a sharp left past the last lockers at the end and disappeared.

Okay, Puck thought, that was nothing special. That was only an extremely short conversation where nothing important was said.

Crap. This was becoming ominous. Boring news and gossip, and now, boring and pointless talks! What the hell could come next?

Wait a sec. Maybe _that_ talk wasn't so pointless. That conversation was cut short, but he got a bit of info as to why his life was so boring nowadays. Big Mouth actually did seem to want to run out of the room when Puck asked him why he was looking so tense. There was something he wasn't telling him. He shouldn't have been offended by the personal thing, since they weren't even that close, but, to Puck, everyone's lives seemed to go on normally and new stuff was happening every day, whereas he wanted to dig his own grave and die of boredom. It was like the whole world knew something he didn't. Yeah, it was self-centered of him to think of it like that, but you can't help but feel that way sometimes, right? And, anyway, he wasn't _that_ self-centered.

Now that he thought about it more, the gossip he'd been hearing hadn't been boring. It wasn't that at all. It was gossip that was so hot, it had been talked about for more than a week now. It was just stuff that was being mentioned over and over again. He'd heard about it enough to know that it was about this hot, new "charming" couple who constantly go on dates and have "sessions" at their houses. But those sessions were nothing serious. Just making out, he heard. So, they weren't going for it at all. Why were they so popular when they were such sissies? One of the weirdest things about this rumor was that it started right after Puck came back from juvie.

Who the_ hell _was this new, "charming", sissy power couple, anyway?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Sam walked through the hallways to his next class after football, he registered what to do for the rest of the day. He was actually a pretty organized person, though it didn't really show. It was Friday today…a smile crossed his lips, for this was his favorite school day. So, the schedule went something like this: Two o'clock, Biology. Three, English. Four, dismissal. Five until seven, walk home, do homework, study, dinner, and other stuff. Eight o'clock, the best part of the day and the reason why he loved Fridays, was the time he would go to Quinn's house and they would make out.

Ah, Quinn. It's only been, what, six weeks, and they both already knew that they were perfect for each other. I mean, how could they not be? A cheerleader and a jock, both were pretty good-looking people, and they…well, they were just meant to be.

He remembered the first time he had seen her. It was his first time in the Glee club, the first time to meet everybody, and his eyes just seemed to come in contact with hers, as if by fate. It was just a moment before Quinn turned her gaze away, but he felt some kind of bond there already. But, aside from those eyes of hers that seemed to hypnotize you and pull you towards her, he had to say, she was just so _hot_. Aside from her eyes, her fit cheerleading body turned him on. It was even better touching it. The first time he did, her clothes were on, and he wanted to strip her of them right then and there. But apparently, that first time had also been the last time, and he had barely managed to touch her nice-looking tush. He was disappointed at first, but he learned to accept her abstinence and got used to just kissing. Anyway, whether they would do it or not, they would still love each other, right?

Yeah, we would, Sam thought. He pondered how easily and quickly in six weeks this relationship developed. And they called him too straightforward! Well, this proves them wrong. Everything was just right. Plus, he knew that the affair was getting pretty intimate. And serious. _She accepted the promise ring, didn't she? And she wears it all the time now. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quinn adjusted the pillows on the couch before she stepped out of the perfume-scented room where magic was supposed to happen.

Not _the_ magic...but well, just making out.

_With him_. She thought as she smiled. They had been doing this routine for more than a month now, and she never tired of it yet. His lips were always ready, they were always so soft...and for a guy from an all-boys' school, he was an amazingly good kisser. It was like when he held her, he controlled her...every part of her body, and he caressed her lips the most gently. And she never got hurt when he was guiding her. It was pure bliss.

_Unlike what _he_ did to me. _

All that she could remember of the night that changed her life were moans, pain, and the smell of alcohol. Her vision was cloudy and her thoughts in a jumble.

_Not just another hook-up, he said...damn, I can't believe I was _that_ drunk!_

Three soft raps interrupted her thoughts. A visitor. She already knew who it was going to be without having to answer the door. Just in time, too. She knew that they had exactly two hours before her mom came home from work_. _That was a lot of time. As she opened the door, she smiled at the face of the guest. She threw her arms around him.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Quinn!" She felt his arms wrap around her waist and they embraced tightly. She always loved it when they would embrace. Not only because of the feeling that would gush through her and make her feel as if she wanted to melt into his arms, but because of his scent. He always smelled like cologne.

When they separated, Sam looked her up and down and smiled his dazzling smile. "You look beautiful...as always."

"Shut up." Quinn said, giggling. "You're only saying that because it's our first night with me wearing this." She lifted her left hand and showed him what she was talking about. Sam grinned.

"With or without that, you're still beautiful." Quinn blushed. "Though I would you rather you do wear it."

"Come on." Quinn said, grabbing his hand. Sam let her lead him into the familiar-scented room and watched as she closed and locked the door behind them. When she turned to face him, her hazel eyes yet again mesmerized him. He was already seated on the couch and he could only watch as Quinn's perfect hourglass figure swayed as she walked towards him. She sat down beside him. There was no need for words at that moment.

Quinn lay down on the couch as Sam bent above her, already knowing not to completely dominate her body, and not to touch "certain" parts. When Sam edged his face closer to Quinn's, she could smell his minty fresh breath. It took her own breath away. Then she felt his lips on hers. It was weird that though she was into celibacy, their make-out sessions were so intense. But this was no one-night stand. This was her and _Sam._

_Face it, Noah...you were never like this. Sam is sweet, kind, and really willing to do things for me...as in, not getting me pregnant. We just won't work out and maybe someday you'll finally agree with me on that. _

** I don't hate Sam...I really like him, in fact...I like Puck better, though (muhahaha!). I just don't like the idea of him stealing Quinn away from Puck. And we know in this season, Puck will find out sometime. (If he doesn't...well...that's just lame)  
I wonder how THAT would look like...we've seen Finn take it out on Puck...and Finn's supposed to be the good guy. Hmm...  
**


End file.
